prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/Unusual Tag-Team's
Andre the Giant & Haku Dec. 13, 1989 - April 1, 1990 Ax and Smash of Demolition made their living brutalizing opponents with their amazing strength. It was almost unheard of for Demolition to be manhandled - unless, of course, the opponent is Andre the Giant. Bobby "The Brain" Heenan paired up his massive protege with another of his clients, Haku, and formed an almost unstoppable team called the Colossal Connection. Andre was able to finish off Demolition with a giant-sized elbow drop for Andre and Haku's first World Tag Team Championsip. The Godwinns Oct. 5, 1997 - Oct. 7, 1997 The Godwinns faced off against The Headbangers at In Your House: Badd Blood. Henry and Phineas captured their second World Tag Team Championship, but their title reign would last only two days as they were defeated by the Legion of Doom on RAW. The Headshrinkers April 26, 1994 - Aug. 28, 1994 Samu and Fatu earned a shot at The Quebecers' World Tag Team Championship at an edition of RAW in Burlington, VT. They won their first-and-only World Tag Team Championship following a monster splash from Fatu, who would later wrestle under the name of Rikishi. Owen Hart & Yokozuna April 2, 1995 - Sept. 24, 1995 After complaining about how it was unfair that he and Jim Neidhart were ousted in the first round of the World Tag Team Championship Tournament earlier in the year, Owen Hart was granted a shot at The Smokin' Gunns and their titles. The Gunns even said that Hart could pick any partner he wished. That proved to be a problem. Owen wisely selected the biggest man he could think of - Yokozuna. After Owen endured a lot of punishment from the Smokin' Gunns, Yokozuna came in and overpowered the champs. A belly-to-belly suplex and Banzai Drop later and Owen Hart and Yokozuna were World Tag Team Champions. Owen Hart & Yokozuna Sept. 25, 1995 Owen Hart & Yokozuna's second World Tag Team Championship reign didn't last more than an hour or so. At In Your House 3, the duo lost the titles to Diesel & Shawn Michaels, but Owen did not show up until the latter stages of the match as The British Bulldog had taken his place up to that point. Hart was pinned, but the next night on RAW, the team's lawyer, Clarence Mason, threatened legal action against WWE if the titles were not given back to Hart & Yokozuna. He stated that since Owen did not start the match, his being pinned was illegal. The titles were returned to Hart & Yokozuna, but they then defended the same gold against The Smokin' Gunns later in the evening and were beaten again, and this time the title change stuck. The Headbangers Sept. 7, 1997 - Oct. 5, 1997 A Fatal Four Way Elimination Match was set up for In Your House: Ground Zero to determine new World Tag Team Champions. Stone Cold & Dude Love were stripped of the championship after Stone Cold suffered a serious neck injury. The Headbangers, The Godwinns, Legion of Doom and the Hart Foundation all competed in the match. The Legion of Doom got disqualified for using the slop bucket and Headbanger Mosh eliminated The Godwinns when he pinned Phineas with a sunset flip. Just when Owen Hart was about to slap on the Sharpshooter, Stone Cold stormed the ring and gave Hart a Stone Cold Stunner, allowing The Headbangers to win their first-and-only World Tag Team Championship. The Godwinns May 19, 1996 - May 26, 1996 After losing to the Bodydonnas in the finals of the World Tag Team Championship tournament during the Free-For-All before WrestleMania, The Godwinns stayed hot on the trail of the new champions in their quest for gold. Their goal was finally realized at an non-televised live event at Madison Square Garden when the Godwinns won the titles using their patented Slop Drop. The Godwinns' first title reign, would only last one week, though. Men on a Mission March 29, 1994 - March 31, 1994 Men on a Mission - Mable and Mo - were managed by the rapping Oscar. Mable, who now wrestles under the name of Viscera, and Mo were a tough team to contend with due to their size. Mable was tipping the scales at nearly 500 pounds and Mo was hovering around the 300 pound mark, but they were very light on their feet for big men, making it hard for teams to prepare for them. Men on a Mission used their unique combination of size and agility to perfection in their World Tag Team Championship match against The Quebecers. They scored an upset victory over The Quebecers, but the title reign ended almost as soon as the victory celebration did, as The Quebecers came back and won the titles back two days later. The Quebecers Sept. 13, 1993 - Jan. 10, 1994 On an edition of RAW from the Manhattan Center in New York, The Quebecers challenged the Steiner Brothers for the World Tag Team Championship. There was a catch, though. The match was being contested under Province of Quebec Rules, which meant that the titles could change hands even on a disqualification. As the match progressed, Scott Steiner lost his cool and used Johnny Polo's (the manager of the Quebecers) hockey stick and hit Jacques Rougeau, earning a DQ, and thus losing the World Tag Team Championship. It was the first title reign for Rougeau and his partner Pierre Oulette. They would go on to hold the titles until early the next year when they were blindsided by a new, dynamic pairing. The Quebecers Jan. 17, 1994 - March 29, 1994 After unexpectedly losing their World Tag Team Championship to Marty Jannetty and The 1-2-3 Kid, The Quebecers secured a rematch at an non-televised live event at Madison Square Garden in New York City. The Quebecers learned form their past mistakes and didn't take the champions lightly. Jacques Rougeau and Pierre Oulette won their second World Tag Team Championship when they pinned The 1-2-3 Kid, but their title reign would only last a couple of months. The Quebecers March 31, 1994 - April 26, 1994 The Quebecers quickly regrouped from their World Tag Team Championship loss. Two days after dropping the titles to Men on a Mission in London, England, the Quebec natives came back and won the World Tag Team Championship in Sheffield, England. It was the third-and-final World Tag Team Championship reign for The Quebecers. They would go on to hold the titles for about two more months before dropping them to The Headshrinkers. Skip & Zip March 31, 1996 - May 19, 1996 After Billy Gunn injured his neck and The Smokin' Gunns had to forfeit the World Tag Team Championship, a tournament was held to determine new champions. The finals took place right before WrestleMania went on the air on the Free-For-All pre-show as the Bodydonnas took on The Godwinns. With the help of their beautiful manager Sunny, the Bodydonnas got their first, and what turned out to be their only, taste of WWE gold. Sunny, on the other hand, would later gain a reputation for following the gold, as she went on to manage several World Tag Team Championship teams. Too Cool May 29, 2000 - June 25, 2000 Scotty 2 Hotty & Grandmaster Sexay, Too Cool, challenged Edge & Christian for the World Tag Team Championship on an edition of RAW. During the match, rapper and Kid Rock protege, Joe C, interfered and hit Christian with a hockey stick leading to a win for Too Cool, marking the duo's first-and-only World Tag Team Championship. Bull Buchanan & Goodfather Nov. 6, 2000 - Dec. 10, 2000 Bull Buchanan & The Goodfather, members of Right To Censor, challenged the Hardy Boyz for the World Tag Team Championship on an edition of RAW. The Women's Champion at the time, Ivory, accompanied her comrades, but her and Lita soon got into it, forcing the referee to send them to the back. The Hardy Boyz seemed to have the upper hand, but Edge & Christian came out while the referee was knocked out and took out the Hardys. Bull Buchanan made the pin for the win and the team's first and only title reign. Category:Blog posts